1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle environment control device and, more particularly, to a vehicle environment control device for improving the convenience of a driver or occupants in using a vehicle.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
As systems for assisting driving of a vehicle and the like, a system wherein the distance between one's vehicle and the vehicle ahead, the relative velocity thereof and the like are measured, so that a safe distance therebetween is kept based on those measurements (see Japanese Kokai No. 1999-72559 and No. 1999-83997, for example), a lane-keeping assistance system, a collision avoidance system and the like have been proposed.
These between-vehicle distance control system, lane-keeping assistance system, collision avoidance system and the like are extremely useful for securing safety during driving a vehicle.
But, it is important not only to secure safety during driving a vehicle, but also to improve the convenience of a driver or occupants in using a vehicle. As a system for improving the convenience, a keyless entry system is exemplified, wherein locking/unlocking of doors can be conducted by remote control. However, in the present circumstances, not so many systems for improving the convenience of a driver or occupants in using a vehicle have been proposed.